


Don't do Anything Else Stupid, Stupid

by Disaster_Gayy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Loss of Limbs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Racism, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Smut, Stupidity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Biology, and they were crewmates - Freeform, copious amounts of gay shit, dense gay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Gayy/pseuds/Disaster_Gayy
Summary: During a battle with The Kolomo's greatest rival, first mate Kuuldros takes a direct hit from a cannon for his captain, Zorros, losing a leg in the process. Upon waking up, he finds himself in the captains quarters, where he is told to rest - or else. Gay ensues.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a character I never got to fully play out, but I quite liked, so I figured what better way than to expand on him in writing! Plus, gay shit.

Waking up in a room that isn’t one's own with no memory of ever getting there is never a good sign.

Yet, a mostly unfamiliar room was what Kuuldros was met with upon regaining consciousness, the dragonborn swearing under his breath as he looked around. Unfortunately, it was something he had become rather used to during his time as first mate thanks to a rival ship's captain who was a bit too fond of him. Luck seemed to be on his side this time as he soon spotted The Kolomos flag hanging on the wall nearby, flower encrusted skull a comforting sight. So, he WAS on his own ship after all! Well, that or someone had gone through quite the effort to deceive him, but that was far less likely. Still, it’d be nice to know whose room he was in, and seeing as he wasn’t restrained in any way, he started pushing himself up.

Big mistake.

As soon as he’d sat up, Kuuldros’ stomach lurched, a wave of nausea hitting him hard, forcing him back down. The movement had already done his damage, though, and he knew he was only a few seconds from vomiting. Thankfully, whoever was letting him sleep here had also thought to leave a bucket on the chest next to the bed, so he reached out, moving as little as possible as he snatched it up, before retching into it.

How had it taken so long for him to notice he felt like complete shit?

His whole body ached, throbbing pain concentrated at his thighs. His head felt like it had been hit against the wall a good few times as well, and he really just felt drained. Who knows how long he’d been out, yet he was still tired. “...The fuck.” He mumbled to himself once his stomach finally settled somewhat, voice hoarse and scratchy. Seriously, had he been thrown overboard and slammed into the rocks or something? The noise he’d been making had, evidently, drawn someone's attention, hurried footsteps drawing closer before the door opposite flung open, the figure obscured in the darkness until he stepped closer.

“Thank the Gods, you’re alive.” Zorros, his captain, sighed in relief, somehow looking wearier than Kuuldros felt. The tiefling, smaller than him by a head, had become his closest friend over the past few years, saving his life more times than he could count. He felt like he owed an unpayable debt, his admiration for the man going beyond words.

But, if he was still on the ship, and Zorros had been close enough to rush in that quickly, then that could only mean he was in-

Before Kuuldros could think too hard about that, his stomach rolled again, and he brought the bucket back, emptying the rest of the contents of his stomach into it, earning a look of sympathy and a pat on the shoulder from the captain. 

Why did the thought of being in Zorros’ quarters make him feel weirdly hot?

Putting that to the side, Kuuldros set the bucket down on the floor, fairly confident he wouldn’t need it for a while as he collected his thoughts. “What...happened, captain?” He finally managed, doing his best to suppress the shivering he hadn’t noticed he’d been doing until now. Zorros frowned, sitting down on the edge of the mattress near the dragonborns waist.

“You don’t remember? We were fighting with Koltune and her group of traitors yesterday.” He prompted, plenty of venom upon mentioning his rival. Kuuldros hummed, doing his best to recall what had gone down. Bits and pieces came back to him, though from what he could pull up, it seemed like they had won, so why was he in such a sorry state?

“Yeah, we...we engaged them mid morning, hard fought but we came out on top, right?” 

The tiefling sighed, eyes darting about as he searched for the right words, not doing a lot to help calm Kuuldros nerves. “Well, not...exactly. They were retreating, aye, but Koltune thought to get a cheap shot on me while my back was turned. You were the only one to see it, and you-”

“Did something stupid, yeah yeah.” 

Despite the situation, the two managed to chuckle. Kuuldros had something of a habit of doing reckless shit without thinking for even a second, and though it usually worked out, Zorros still absolutely hated it, seeing as it scared him half to death every time. “So, I’m assuming I bravely shoved you out of the way and took the hit myself?” Laughter dying down, the tiefling gulped. 

“Something like that, from what I gather, but-”

“Ah, i’ll be fine in that case.” Waving him off, Kuuldros started to sit up. “Just need to take something to kill the pain and get some rest.” Before he could even get halfway up, though, there was a hand on his chest pushing him back down. Insistent, yet gentle. Confusing.

“Lay the fuck down, you aren’t going anywhere.” Zorros glares, keeping his hand where it was. Raising a brow, the dragonborn looked into his captain's eyes, figuring this must be a joke of some kind...but he looked dead serious. 

Clearing his throat and looking to the side, Kuuldros tried again. “Uh, I know I just vomited and all but I’m really fine, I swear. I just need a bit of shuteye and-” Interrupted by laughter, he flinches, looking back to find his captain rubbing his head out of frustration.

“Fine??? You’re about as far from fine as any of this crew have ever been, Kuuldros.” He chuckles, yet there wasn’t a hint of humor in his voice. “You didn’t just get hit, and you aren’t letting me explain, so see for yourself.” In a moment, the sheets had been pulled down, and it was only then that Kuuldros realized he was practically naked, wrappings around his waist and crotch being the only thing he was clad in. He forced himself past that, though, glaring at the tiefling who simply returned the look with a vague gesture to his legs, and looked down at himself. 

He was certainly not looking in tip-top shape, a couple of fresh cuts joining the litter of scars that marred his chest and arms, likely from a duel he’d forgotten about yesterday. Although skilled in swordplay, he was mortal, after all, bound to make some mistakes here and there. Past that, his right leg looked mostly okay, though he could feel a large gash stinging under the gauze, and his left was-

Oh.

It...was gone. Not even just up to the knee, no, the entire thing was simply missing. There were so many bandages covering the small stub that was left, but he could still tell it was incredibly messy underneath, likely a patch job just to get the wound closed seeing as they didn’t have anyone who was incredibly experienced in healing aboard. He reached out for where it had been in a desperate attempt to prove it was just an illusion someone had cast, but his fingers met only air. “I...I don’t…” He tried, brain far too overwhelmed to even hope to form words. He moved his hand to touch what was left, fingers barely grazing it before he gasped in pain, Zorros quickly grabbing his wrist and moving it away.

“Don’t touch it, idiot!” The captain growled, softening up once he met Kuuldros’ eyes, peering into pain. “Sorry, sorry...Look, you dove to push me out of the way, I would have gotten hit in the chest if you hadn’t, but it caught you in the leg.” He started, moving his hand to rest on his first mates shoulder, gently massaging it. “We rushed to try and save it, but it tore clean through, we...couldn’t even find the rest, got blown overboard.”

“And...Koltune?”

“Too far away by the time I thought to retaliate.” Zorros sighs, guilt in his eyes as he looked away. “Besides, we’re weeks away from the nearest port, and you need to get to an actual doctor before we can look into prosthetics. Knew I should have picked up that cleric that wanted in, but she was asking too much…”

Kuuldros nodded blankly, too lost in his thoughts to really respond properly. He never once had thought he’d get injured this severely. Hell, he’d seen a few people with a peg from the knee down, but anything worse and they usually just ended up dead from blood loss. Yet, here he was, alive, if just barely. “So, until then, you’re staying right there and resting, and I’m taking care of you.” Zorros continued, sighing in preparation of the protest that was sure to come. And, like clockwork, 

“No, captain, you don’t have to-” Kuuldros began, only to be silenced as the tiefling held up a hand.

“YES, I do.” He interrupted, glare softening after a moment. “It’s...my fault you ended up this way in the first place.” Not waiting for his first mate to cut in, he continued. “That’s the end of it, no arguing. Just...get some rest, okay?” The ‘for me’ went unsaid, but Kuuldros knew it was meant to be there. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, earning a look of relief.

“Alright...it’s not like I can do much to protest right now anyway.” The dragonborn chuckled as his captain stood, slowly walking to the door so he could rest. “Thank you, Zorros. You’re the only person I know who wouldn’t call me a lost cause.” He blurts out before the door can close.

Sticking his head back in, Zorros gave a soft smile. “I’d never give up on you, Kuul. Not even if you had me at swordpoint.”

After he was left alone, Kuuldros pulled the sheets up, face burning from the admission. That...was normal between friends, right? It had to be.

After all, that was what they were.


	2. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of changing out Kuuldros' bandages, he and Zorros get into a familiar argument, ending with a breakdown. After, the dragonborn sits with his feelings, while his captain seeks out the helmsman, Erite, for advice.

“For the love of - can you STOP squirming?”

“Well, I’m sorry that it’s painful, _Zorros_.”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be if you stayed the fuck still!”

“I told you I can do it myself, I don’t need help!”

Zorros responded with an exasperated sigh, glaring up at Kuuldros and continuing on with his task without saying anything else. The two had been bickering for the better part of an hour already, spurred on once the tiefling captain had announced it was time to change the shite wrapping job, seeing as the wound underneath had started to bleed again. Of course, Kuuldros had insisted he take care of it himself, already feeling quite the imposition, but he had disagreed, and it all had spiraled out into where they were now, both rather annoyed with the other.

Kuuldros, for his part, glared back at his captain, though it went unseen, and he sat back, exhaling loudly. Two days. It had only been two days since he woke up after his injury, and it felt like an eternity had passed. He was used to working constantly to help keep the ship going smoothly, he loved the action, the busyness, it made him feel alive.

Now, though? He sat in, not his own, but his captains bed all day, doing nothing but sleeping when he could, only broken up by the occasional check-ins. Helpless was an understatement.

And he _hated_ feeling helpless.

The dragonborn was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a sharp pain that punctuated the constant, dull ache he felt down there, causing him to inhale sharply. “Mother-” He hissed, gripping the sheets tight in order to avoid shouting every swear he knew, which would only draw more attention, the last thing he wanted right now.

“Shit, sorry, ship rocked and I lost control of the knife-” Zorros started, pausing when Kuuldros waved him off with a grunt.

“Just...get it over with, aye? I’m sure you have more important things to do.” 

Looking like he was about to protest, the tiefling just nodded, working at cutting off the last few bandages. It wasn’t long before they fell to the deck below, leaving the injury completely exposed. As much as he didn’t want to look, morbid curiosity took hold, and Kuuldros leaned over, holding his breath.

It...certainly wasn’t a pretty sight. Not that he had expected it to be, especially only after a few days of recovery, but by the gods was it hideous. Gashes littered what was left of his leg, the stump purple and splotchy with bruises, quite the contrast to his white scales. The whole thing was swollen, and main wound...with the shite job done sewing it up, it was no surprise it had started bleeding again.

Kuuldros couldn’t take looking at it any longer, stomach churning even as he looked away. He’d seen plenty of mangled corpses in his time without batting an eye, hell, he’d killed plenty of people with no remorse, so why did the sight of himself like this make him feel so sick?

Zorros did his best to not look at it for too long as well, rage blooming in his chest at the sight of what had been done to his first mate. “Well...it’s not looking too much better, but, it hasn’t been that long. It’ll heal faster once we get to port.” He promises, trying to feign a smile...but he couldn’t keep it up, not after catching the look on Kuuldros face. “This shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

“You didn-”

“It’s _my_ job to ensure the crew's safety.” Zorros insisted, standing up. “Which, may I remind you, you are a part of.” Below him, the dragonborn snorts, shifting to sit up despite the pain that followed, as well as his captain's protests.

“Yeah, and it’s my job as your _friend_ to make sure you aren’t going to get hit with a fucking cannonball.”

“I should have been paying attention.” The tiefling argues.

“You were busy getting everyone under control, and it was a cheap shot anyway, I barely noticed myself.”

“You lost an entire LEG under my watch, and I would have died if you hadn’t.”

“I’ve always known the risks, if I was unhappy with them I could have left whenever I wanted.”

“Oh yeah, because you frequently do what makes you happy.”

The bickering soon led into an argument they’d had frequently over their years together, yet never ended with either of them changing their mind, even a little. If anything, it just escalated each time. Zorros going on the offensive, while Kuuldros was left to defend himself and his privacy.

While it never came to insults or god forbid anything physical, it still often left both feeling frustrated for hours. This time, be it fueled by the stress of the recent attack, Kuuldros’ subsequent injury, or whatever else, it was getting quite heated.

“I’m allowed to NOT accept help, even from you, _captain_.” The dragonborn sneers, mockingly using Zorros’ title in a way that had become all too familiar during these disputes. “You help me plenty when I’m doing work around the ship, I don’t want you to deal with my personal problems as well.” 

Well past being just a little annoyed, the tiefling groans, resisting the urge to hit his first mate over the head. “Believe it or not, I _want_ to deal with your baggage, because you’re not just part of my fucking crew, you’re my friend and I care about you.”

“Don’t know why.”

“Why the FUCK would I not? Why is it so hard for you to understand that you deserve to be cared about?”

“BECAUSE I SHOULDN’T EVEN EXIST!”

Catching himself, Kuuldros stops, chest heaving from the effort of yelling. All the years of fighting, and the root had never quite been dug up no matter the angle or reasons.

Tonight was different. Tonight, he’d let himself have an emotional outburst. Tonight, he admitted outloud what he’d buried so deep, he’d forgotten. Tonight, he was vulnerable, tonight he was unable to just leave the room, tonight he couldn’t ignore his feelings.

And tonight, for the first time, Zorros stared down into watery eyes full of years and years of repressed pain.

Silently, the tiefling captain sat back down on the edge of the bed, reaching over for the roll of gauze and beginning to redress Kuuldros wound. Silence hung in the air, punctuated only by the waves outside, and the occasional sniffle. It took a considerably shorter amount of time than it had to take the wrappings off, the dragonborn not even bothering to try and put up a fight this time. Once he was done, Zorros shifted closer, resting his hand on the others arm.

“I know you have a complicated history with...your species, and how you were treated for hatching male.” He says, voice soft, tender, which he reserved for his first mate only. “The way people look at you, how they look at all dragonborn on the mainland disgusts me. You don’t have to talk about it now, you never do, if you don’t want to, but…”

Zorros gently cupped Kuuldros’ cheek, wiping away his tears. “If you ever do, I’m here. No matter what you do, no matter how brainless you are sometimes, I will never stop caring about you.”

Stunned into complete silence, Kuuldros could do little more than give a delayed nod, calming down from the flood of old, unfelt emotions. The captain started to lean in, hesitated, and then abruptly stood up, blowing out the candle on the side table and quickly making his exit, swearing under his breath as he hurried up onto the deck.

It wasn’t until he could no longer hear the retreating footsteps that Kuuldros let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Even though no one was around to see anymore, he hastily wiped at his face, drying off the last few tears that Zorros had missed. To say he was ashamed would be an understatement, he _never_ cried. Not when he’d been deemed ‘old enough’ to survive on his own at the age of two and been kicked out of his clan, not during the long nights he spent on the streets after making it to the mainland and being denied shelter, not when he and Zorros had been forced to kill their captain, a longtime friend who had let the power go to his head, and not even when he lay bleeding on the deck after his leg was taken from him.

Tonight was the first time he’d cried period, and to do it in front of Zorros, his captain, no less...It was a disgrace. Showing weakness was a luxury that could not be afforded in their line of work, yet he wasn’t met with laughter or mockery, instead he was met with sympathy. True, genuine sympathy and compassion.

The feeling was alien, to say the least.

Though this was the first time something as emotionally charged as it had happened, Kuuldros had begun to notice the frequency of oddly tender moments between himself and his captain. A lot were little things here and there, a passing compliment that made him grin like an idiot for the rest of the day, a lingering touch, and the like. Though, a good amount were a lot deeper as well, nights spent together on watch, drinking and sharing stories and thoughts...those were the moments he cherished most.

Initially, he’d dismissed the confusing feelings attached to such memories as just intense fondness and respect for his captain. After all, he was the one who took the reigns and made The Kolomo one of the most feared names on the sea, how could he not like someone who had done such incredible things? But, the more he thought over the years, the more that justification fell apart. If it was just compatriotism, then how could he explain the lingering warmth he felt after talking privately with the guy? How could he explain why he got so flustered whenever the tiefling looked at him with lidded eyes over the table? 

He just couldn’t rationalize it.

There was no explanation, no rhyme or reason for his behavior, it just didn’t make sense. Maybe there was something obvious that he just couldn’t grasp, but if there was, it eluded him. Those thoughts and feelings only came back to him stronger now that he had all the time in the world to mull them over, and after such an intense night, it was only natural that he replayed the events over and over until he finally fell asleep.

~

The soothing sound of gentle waves lapping at the side of the boat kept Erite sane through the long nights spent at the ship's wheel. Oftentimes the water was brutal, especially during storms, so any times of calm were ones she coveted. The rest of the crew knew better than to disturb her peace lest they face her wrath, so when the elven helmsman heard someone pacing on the deck and muttering loudly, she knew the culprit instantly.

“Get yer skinny ass up here and siddown before I knock yer teeth in, Zorros.” She calls, squinting up at the stars to make sure they were still on course while the tiefling captain trudged up the steps, slumping down onto the deck and leaning against the banister.

“You’re lucky I don’t make an example out of you for anyone who doesn’t call me captain.” He murmurs, earning a flick between the horns.

“Bah, i’d have yer ass knocked out on the deck in three seconds flat if you tried.” She snorts, chuckling along with Zorros once he does so. “Arright, I’m gonna pretend I don’t already know what this is about and ask what you did this time.”

“I was with Kuuldros, and he finally spilled his fucking guts to me.” Zorros begins, earning an eyebrow raise from his audience. The two had had many late night talks like this where the tiefling ranted about how frustrated he was with his second in command for keeping everything bottled up, so hearing that he’d finally gotten through that thick skull was surprising. “Told him he could talk to me if he needed to, and I'd always be there for him.”

“Right...and you’re upset about this because…” Erite prompted, getting a drawn-out groan in response.

“I almost kissed him and chickened out at the last second.”

“You fucking WHAT-” She yelled, uncaring if she was disturbing anyone below deck. “I cannot believe you. That was the perfect opportunity, all you had to do was commit and then tell him you’ve been in love with him for a fucking decade and you blew it.” Groaning into his hands, Zorros didn’t offer up a response, only a sheepish glance after a minute or two. “I swear to the Gods, you are going to drive me off the edge.”

“I was just worried that he wouldn’t feel the same and think I was taking advantage of him being hurt!” The captain defended, though even he knew he was just making excuses. 

“You and I both know that dumbass isn’t going to wake up any time soon, and unless you tell him to his face how you feel, he’s not gonna realize he feels the same.” She snorts, swatting the back of his head.

“I just-”

“Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up. I’ve told you hundreds of times he’s head over heels for you, even if he doesn’t realize it. I know it, and so does literally everyone else on the ship, you’re the only one who can’t see it.” Grumbling, Erite looks back out toward the sea, adjusting the wheel while she let Zorros sit with that.

Eventually, he got up, leaning over the railing. “Maybe...but, I've been flirting with him for years on end and he just...never seems to get it, I dunno.” Sighing, Zorros starts down the stairs, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist, looking back.

“I hate seeing you this torn about him, captain.” Much softer than normal, the helmsman continues. “You always say he’s so unwilling to let himself be happy...but you won’t do that for yourself. Sooner or later, you’re going to break like he did tonight. When will enough be enough?”

The question lingers in the air for a while, the two staring at each other in silence, calming waves filling the gap.

“I’ll wait for as long as it takes for him to be ready.” Zorros finally supplies, shaking off his crewmates hand and heading to turn in for the night. Left alone, Erite sighs, leaning against the ship's wheel. Soon enough, she breaks into a grin.

“If he’s not going to beat that damn lizard over the head to make him connect the dots, then I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand chapter two arrives! Considerably longer this time, hopefully I can maintain this length for the rest of em.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuuldros is payed a visit by an old friend, and is helped to finally realize his feelings toward is captain.

“Aye, you look like shit.”

Whipping his head around, Kuuldros smiled at the sight of Erite, giving a mocking salute in return and resting his head back down on the pillow. “What took you so long to visit, helmsman? Been a whole week, Zorros really keeping you THAT busy?”

Chuckling, Erite shut the door and leaned against it. “Nah, I’ve had plenty of time, but that damn tiefling is more paranoid about you than he has been about...well, anything ever since i’ve known him, really.” Lost in thought for a moment, she trailed off, glancing out the window, before continuing. “Wouldn’t even let me come in here without promising to call him if you showed any signs of distress.”

Frowning, Kuuldros began to get up, likely with the intent on going to tell the captain that he was fine and didn’t need to be, nor did he want to be, babied, yet he forgot that he was down an entire leg. Sharp, stabbing pain shot up as soon as he started to twist to the side, and in the interest of prolonging this visit, he slapped a hand over his mouth, biting back a long string of swears.

“Don’t get up, idiot!” Erite snapped, walking over to gently push the dragonborn back down onto the bed. “You might be a bit tougher than most the crew when it comes to injuries, but it’s been a damn week, you need to chill out.”

Following a brief glaring match, Kuuldros relented, nodding reluctantly and laying back down. The pain soon ebbed down to a dull throb that he had become plenty used to as of late. “Well, I’m glad to see you here. The captain may be my best mate, but he’s been...more than a little overbearing as of late, regardless of his intentions.”

“I think you’re underselling it a bit, and I don’t even know the half of it.” Erite snorts, sitting down at the foot of the bed and making herself comfortable. “Already had a tankard 'for getting here, feel free to lay it on me.”

The two spent the next couple of hours shooting the breeze, falling right back into old habits despite the grievous injury. This, largely, was how they’d bonded over the years together, spending calmer nights up at the wheel joking around, though a lot of it was complaining about how the ship was run. Even after Zorros had taken over and Kuuldros was promoted to second in command, he had his own issues with things the tiefling was stubborn about.

Though most would describe Erite as quite the hard-ass, it was well known that she had a soft spot for the dragonborn, seeing as she had more or less been forced to teach and guide him when he’d first been picked up, and then a few years later when he’d joined for good. He’d flourished quite well under her guidance, picking up his low-level position quickly enough. She, of course, hadn’t been that much better off herself, seeing as she had been the one stuck with training him, but that was quick to change for the both of them. 

Kuuldros, aided by his innate strength, quickly became something of an enforcer. The Kolomo dealt in many the illegal trading, and it was only natural for a deal to turn sour from time to time. The number of fights that broke out had drastically declined since he’d been put on for them, and on the rare occasion their partners were bold enough, he made sure they ended quickly. He wasn’t much for the actual dealings, though, choosing to leave fancy wordplay for those who were good at it. Not to say he was just a simple brute, though, he quite enjoyed the intricacies of swordplay, and could make quite the inspiring speech when needed.

Erite, on the other hand, excelled at navigation. One glance at the night sky and she could tell where they were and where they were going. Not to mention she could make the boat yield to her commands in a way no one else could do, all with such ease that it was unnatural. The ship was a balancing act, and it was one she was a natural at, even Barum, their previous captain, could see it. She wasn’t the only helmsman aboard, but she was the best by far, saving them from many a crash during the horrible storms that plauged certain areas of sea. 

And, for a while, it was just the two of them. Sure, they had friends amongst the crew, other folks who had a rough background and made for good drinking buddies, but they were different, even in a band of misfits. Erite had chosen to leave what she considered to be a restricting and uppity society in pursuit of exploration and connection, only to be met with a world that regarded her as some strange, foreign creature that they couldn’t understand. Kuuldros was kicked out of his clan and forced to the mainland to survive, only to find out that he was hated and feared just because he was dragonborn. The Kolomo was the only place they could go, and it was there that they found solace in each other. They were content with their places in life.

And then Zorros showed up.

Originally brought in as temporary aid for a particularly daring excursion, the tiefling had previously carved out a life for himself as an ‘independent contractor’ of sorts. Skilled talking as he was with the blade, he had been a massive help with that particular mission, leading to Barum making the offer to take him on permanently, naming him first mate. If he hadn’t been snatched up by them, someone else would have, and it was a damn good thing they’d brought him on. Lithe as he was, he was a monster in combat, though his ability to sweet talk his was out of pretty much anything was his real calling.

At first, Kuuldros and Erite didn’t get much of a chance to interact with him, far too busy with increasing amounts of work around the ship as they rose through the ranks in their respective fields. One day, Zorros made a passing comment about the dragonborns sloppy footwork while he was training, and a few minutes later, the two were dueling. It was just for practice, of course, but they got a bit too into it, and ended up breaking a very expensive piece of china that belonged to the captain. Later, while swabbing the deck, they got to chatting, and found they had quite a bit in common. The years passed as they grew close, and once Zorros took charge, the question of who would be his second in command was a no brainer.

Whatever their conversation had drifted to was interrupted by the door swinging open, followed by Zorros peeking his head in. “Everything going alright in here? Been a few hours, dunno if you needed anything.” 

Kuuldros waved off his captain's concern, gesturing between himself and Erite. “Yeh, it’s fine, mate. Not like I’m alone in here, and she’s been good at keeping me from doing anything dumb.” Pausing, he smirks. “Better than you, I’d say.”

Erite snorts, folding her arms and leaning back while Zorros gasps, feigning shock and hurt. “How could this be? I cannot be allowed to be surpassed in taking care of you. Guess I’ll just have to...be more protective.” Chuckling as the dragonborn sticks out his tongue, he dips back out, shutting the door behind him and leaving them in relative silence.

“So…” The helmsman begins, figuring that now was as good a time as ever to start nudging Kuuldros in the direction of realizing that he had a thing for the tiefling. “Is the captain usually this high strung about your safety?”

“Well, it’s never been this bad, but he’s been overprotective for as long as I can remember, aye.” Sighing, the dragonborn shifts about, quite restless from laying down all day. “I know I’m his first mate and all, but I’m not gonna fall over at the first strong breeze. It’s...very kind of him, though. He knows how to make a guy feel important, I’ll give him that.” He admits.

With barely any prompting, Erite already had him on the right track, so she kept going. “Can’t say I have much experience with that kinda stuff, so you’ll have to elaborate. What, does he get ya flowers or somethin’?”

Snorting, Kuuldros sits up some. “Haha. Nah, but he does go out of his way for me far more often than i’ve seen him do for anyone else. Always saves the ‘good’ ale for me, usually he gives me first pick on shite we bring back from raids…” He quiets down a bit, struggling to think of the right words. “Makes me feel...weird. But like, in a good way, you know?”

Having already gone through many similar conversations with Zorros, the helmsman nearly tuned him out entirely, barely remembering her goal of getting them together so they’d stop being so goddamn obnoxious all the time. “Well, he IS quite generous when it comes to that kind of stuff. Damn fine captain overall, leagues better than Barum ever was.”

“Not exactly a high bar to clear.” Kuuldros mutters, clearing his throat before continuing. “Yeah, he’s pretty much the best captain I could ask for. Keeps the ship running, good at planning, battle tactics, cares about the crew, he’s a damn fine smooth talker…” The list just went on for minutes on end, Kuuldros rambling on about everything his captain did right, which quickly devolved into less work-related things, and into personal territory. Erite, more than satisfied with the way this conversation was going, leaned back against the bed pole, smirk situated, just waiting for the dragonborn to notice.

“...he’s pretty thin but I’ve seen him wrestle people my size, which is exciting, somehow, and he works really hard but somehow manages to look fantastic, his horns are really pretty, sometimes he just gives me that one look that makes my heart ache and I don’t know why, it’s just really weird, and...why are you looking at me like that?”

The helmsman just raises a brow, shrugging her shoulders. “Dunno what you mean, mate. I was just sitting here listening to you, totally platonically, list off the things you admire about our captain.”

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t it be platonic?”

“...Really?”

Pausing, Kuuldros frowns, considering his own words. If it were physically possible for him to blush, he most certainly would have then. “It’s...I-I get how you could read into it that was, but it wasn’t-”

“Ugh, no, shut up for a second.” Holding up a hand, Erite pinches the bridge of her nose, leaving the dragonborn to squirm, trying to come up with any possible justification he could think of for what he’d said. “I have watched you dance around your feelings for a decade now, and any time you get close to figuring it out, you always manage to come up with some bullshit excuse, so I am going to lay it out very clearly for you.” Leaning forward, she jabs a finger into his chest, mindful not to be too rough. “You are in love with Zorros. It isn’t idolization, it’s not ‘just bro stuff’, and it isn’t even just a little crush. You have it bad.”

The gears in Kuuldros head were visibly turning, eyes darting from side to side while he attempted to piece together his feelings. All of the little moments, the bigger ones, the way he felt watching him lead, the fear that gripped his heart whenever he had to do something dangerous, the longing for something he couldn’t place, yet always felt...finally, it all slotted into place.

“Oh..no, nonononono, I’m in love with him.” He whispers, pulse beginning to skyrocket. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of annoying sometimes, but-”

“You don’t understand-” The dragonborn leans forward, gripping Erites coat and pulling her closer. “I’m in LOVE with my captain.”

The helmsman squints, gently easing herself out of his grip. “Uh, yeah, I’m pretty sure I do understand, seeing as I’m the one who told you.” pushing him back down onto the pillows, she continues. “I promise you it isn’t a problem with anyone, but I can see that you…are kinda freaking out, so I’m gonna help you get some sleep, and we can talk about this more then you’re rested, okay?”

Before he could even respond, she reached into her pocket, procuring a few rose petals and murmuring something in a language he couldn’t understand. Within a few seconds, he was out like a light, panicked, shallow breaths evening out into deep ones. With that settled, Erite pulls the covers up, walking out as quietly as she could, and slumping against the wall as soon as she was far enough away.

“Gods above, he’s worse than Zorros was…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory dump this chapter, figured I'd have to squeeze it in sooner or later, though there's plenty to come. If you're here for the smut, then just hold on till next chapter!


	4. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuuldros offers up a way to help his captain relieve some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we have finally arrived at the sex chapter! Of course, it's 'casual' stuff. Fucking as bros do.

The last week and a half had not been kind to Kuuldros.

Not to say his wound had gotten worse or anything, not at all, it was healing rather well given the poor job stitching it up. Really, he felt completely fine otherwise, and could even move about to a certain degree on the bed. Zorros was no longer treating him like he was made out of glass, too. Really, it seemed like he should have nothing at all to complain about, right?

Wrong.

The realization that he had been and still was in love with the man who wasn’t just his captain, but his best friend as well had not been an easy one to come to grips with. For one, after waking up, he had been forced to deal with a slew of memories, each one just rubbing how _obvious_ it was in his face. Really, it was some kind of miracle he managed to be oblivious about it for so long, that or he was the biggest idiot to sail the seas.

Next, though, came the overwhelming guilt. How could he have been so irresponsible he fell for his best friend? Now he was just going to be an awkward mess for the rest of his life. Even Erites reassurances couldn’t do anything to curb his mindset on this.

It didn’t help, either, that he was, quite literally, sleeping in his bed. He wasn’t sharing it or anything, no, the captain slept in a cot he’d set up on the other side of the room, but it was still a bit much for his poor mind. Everything worsened as he started noticing more little things, too. How gorgeous Zorros looked in the setting sun, the relaxing sound of his snoring (somehow), even just how the room _smelled_ like him.

Was he _really_ that pathetic?

Whatever the case, he desired more. The fleeting glances, the lingering touches, the soft promises...it wasn’t nearly enough to sate his urges. He still wasn’t anywhere close to confessing, and yet he needed something stronger anyway.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to wait too long for a chance to arise.

As it turns out, running a ship is quite hard. Even harder is running a ship while your second in command is out of commission, and even harder than _that_ is both of those things, and the winds aren’t cooperating in the slightest, therefore further delaying your trip back to land in order to help said first mate recover. All of this is to say, Zorros was stressed, and it continued to build and build with each passing day.

Kuuldros, even with his lack of common sense, could tell as much, especially as he was in the man's room and all. He got a front row seat to each and every one of his captains late night ramblings, to which he did his best to reassure him, though he felt like it probably didn’t mean much coming from the person who sat in bed all day.

So, wracking his brain for something actually useful he could do, the dragonborn couldn’t come up with much. Without the ability to move about freely, he couldn’t do anything to help lighten Zorros’ load. So, he started thinking of ways he could help him feel better instead.

It took a bit, but soon he came up with a surefire way to both help the captain relax, and sate his own needs for something more intimate with the guy, just offer to suck his dick, of course! Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner?

Yet, the prospect of even asking such a question was intimidating, to say the least. Not only was he going to offer to help get him off, but he also intended it to very much be a casual sort of thing without any strings attached, which, suffice to say, did _not_ represent his actual feelings in the slightest. The rational part of his brain, however, was very quickly shut down by his growing need.

That night was quite similar to the last few, Zorros pacing about after trying unsuccessfully to work on logs for a few minutes. This was, normally, where Kuuldros’d ask what was wrong, but not tonight. Shifting to sit up, he tilts his head. “You’re way too wired, captain.”

Taking a deep breath, the tiefling turns back to face his first mate, quite visibly tense. “Yes, well, this ship is just getting harder and harder to command.” He admits, slumping down on the edge of the mattress. “The waters have been uncooperative as have the winds, shit keeps breaking, we’re still weeks from port-”

“I can suck you off to help you loosen up.”

Naturally, the offer was met with spluttering, the normally calm captain seeming to outright panic in the moment. Had his skin alright not been such a dark red, he would be blushing quite hard. Realizing that asking such an intimate question so blatantly and suddenly had _probably_ not been the best idea, Kuuldros floundered to save it, bringing the total number of flustered morons in the room up to two.

“I-I mean! You know, if you want to, of course, no pressure or anything.” Laughing awkwardly, he averted his gaze, wishing he could be anywhere but in this room. How the _fuck_ did he think this could possibly be a good idea? It was doomed to fail from the start, especially with how poorly he’d phrased it. Over a decade of friendship just went out the window, and it was all his fault.

A minute of silence passed, and Zorros had finally recovered, taking a few breaths to make sure he’d be calmer when he spoke. “Are you...sure you want to do that? I’m not, opposed to it or anything, but…” Trailing off, he shifted about, moving just a tad closer before he continued. “You’re still injured, I feel like I'd be taking advantage of that.”

“Oh, no no, this is totally just me wanting to help!” Kuuldros interjected, sitting up a bit higher and facing the captain. He had a good few inches on him, over half a foot. “I just...hate seeing you so stressed out, and this is the only way I can help calm you down.”

“I’m sure it isn’t the only way.” The tiefling snorts, pulling his legs up onto the bed and turning his body toward Kuuldros. “Besides, aren’t your teeth a little bit, you know, sharp?”

“Oy, this isn’t the first time i’ve sucked dick.” The dragonborn huffs indignantly, wacking his captain with his tail. Moments later, though, he realized he’d just admitted to having experience in front of the person he was deeply in love in, and backpedalled a bit. “Th-that is to say, I know how to do it without using teeth, I won't hurt ya.”

Zorros raises a brow, but thankfully chooses not to pry on that subject. “Right, well, um…” He trails off, crossing one leg over the other. At the very least, Kuuldros wasn’t alone in feeling the awkwardness he’d created. 

“Look, I can tell how on edge you are, mate. Plus, going for months without a partner...well, that’s something we all struggle with.” Sympathizing with his captain, Kuuldros leans forward. “Nothing wrong with needing a bit of release, it’ll just...just be a casual thing, that’s all.”

The dragonborn was so busy trying to swallow down his feelings that he missed his captain doing the exact same.

Finally, Zorros nods, unfastening his belt so he could begin to take off his coat. “Alright, you’ve convinced me. Suppose it’s been awhile, the whole ship’ll benefit from me being in a better mood.” And yet, even as his captain stripped down before him, a sight he had long awaited to see, it wasn’t enough, especially since he had to play it somewhat cool and try not to ogle every inch of skin revealed.

Even still, once the tiefling was down to just his shirt and underwear, Kuuldros slapped his hands away from the waistband, earning him a bemused look. “What? You wanna do it or somethin?”

Nodding, the dragonborn starts pushing his captain into a better position, to which the other puts up no resistance. It took a bit of doing, but soon he was on his front between Zorros’ legs, propped up on his elbows. It was a bit awkward, but it was the only way they could make this work without upsetting his injury. Plus, looking up to see his captain towering over him did quite a bit to his head.

“Didn’t take ya to be much for foreplay.” Zorros admits, having to look away as his second in command slips his fingers under the waistband, it was all too much. “Long as i’ve known you, you’ve tended to be pretty direct about stuff.”

Kuuldros stifled a breath as he pulled down the tieflings underwear, finally revealing what he’d been looking for. Already half hard from the display, he was presented with a good ten inches of dick, to which he had to resist the urge to make a joke about him being hung, if only to save from further awkwardness. But really, he was...impressed. That’s it, nothing more or anything, and he made it quite well known, too.

“Goddamn.” 

After a moment, the dragonborn realized he’d said that outloud, and turned his head to the side to cough, floundering to save face. “I...l-like to treat my partners well, foreplay is an important part in that.” He manages, turning back with a sheepish grin. All too quick to bring his focus back downward, though, he continues just taking it all in. 

Tilting his head to the side, he got a good view of the tieflings balls, a shiver trailing up his spine. He didn’t know why, but those were always his favorite bit about any of his mammalian partners. Being reptilian did have its perks, but having internal testes was not one he enjoyed. Ah well, at least he got the chance to appreciate others in times like these.

The tip of Zorros dick hitting his snout as well as a growl of “Hurry the fuck up-” from above reminded him of his promise, and he grasped it in his hand, rubbing over the swollen cockhead with his thumb. “You’re really pent up, huh…?” He mumbles, the answer coming in the form of a dollop of precum oozing out, as well as a breathy groan.

Seeing no reason to deny his captain any longer, Kuuldros got to work, stroking with fluid, practiced motions, his other hand groping at the tieflings balls. It was clear he had quite a bit of experience, and even though the thought of the dragonborn having other partners was frustrating, Zorros made a mental note to ask him just how he got so fucking _good_ at this.

The show had hardly begun, and Kuuldros was quick to take it to the next step, languidly licking up the underside of the tieflings cock from base to tip. Before he could even get a sound out, the tip and a good few inches were enveloped in wet warmth. True to his word, the dragonborn kept his teeth safely out of the way, good thing too, as that would have been rather painful. That, however, was the last thing on Zorros mind, rational thoughts drowned out by pleasure.

Kuuldros set a pace, bopping his head up and down, all too happy to slurp at the cock in his mouth. Okay, so, maybe he was turned on, but it was still platonic! Friends suck each other off all the time, it’s natural. The dragonborn let his hands come to rest on his captain's thighs, no longer needing to support himself as much.

Each time he went down, he went further than before, clearly intent on taking every last inch. This wasn’t his first time, and he’d had bigger, after all, it was no issue. Even still, Zorros noticed before long, and gently set a hand on his first mates horn, stopping him. Kuuldros looked up through hazy, half-lidded eyes, 6 inches of cock in his mouth. “Fuck - Kuuldros, y-you don’t have to take it all-” He huffs, only to get his hand smacked away.

Far too stubborn to quit now, the dragonborn keeps it up, ever so slowly pushing further and further down. Maybe he had underestimated how difficult this was going to be, but goddamnit, he was far too stubborn to admit to being wrong! Swallowing down the generous amount of precum he had let pool, Kuuldros made the final push, fighting against his gag reflex until his snout finally made contact with his captain's crotch.

Resting there for a moment, he took heavy breaths through his nose, tears lining his eyes as he revelled in his accomplishment. Zorros, on the other hand, was met with a very different sight. Kuuldros, the man he loved and lusted after for a decade, was laying there between his legs, choking on his cock, sniffling back tears through half lidded eyes, drooling around the base...fuck, it was _too much_.

Without any warning, the tiefling gripped Kuuldros horns and forcefully pulled him up, nearly entirely off of his cock. Before said dragonborn could even make a noise of complaint, he was forced right back down, barely managing to suppress a gag! Not that it would have mattered, he wasn’t given the chance.

While he sure would have appreciated a little bit of warning before hand, he couldn’t deny that this was all going straight to his own dick, so instead of protesting, he went limp, letting his captain fuck his throat. 

By now, the tears were flowing freely, but neither of them could care less, really. Zorros had lost all control of himself, his body demanding he do everything in his power to get himself off. Uncaring of how rough he was being, he thrust his hips up, only driving his dick in further. Months of tension without release had all culminated in this, and he was so, so close.

Soon, it all mounted, Zorros pushing down **hard** , forcing every last inch into his first mates mouth as he came, throwing his head back into a somewhat-restrained moan. Kuuldros, not having much of a choice, swallowed rope after rope of cum, though plenty got out anyhow seeing as his mouth was jarred open. Still, had he the choice, he would have swallowed regardless.

The two sat in silence for a good minute or two, the only sounds being their shared, heavy breathing. Kuuldros moved first, slowly prying himself off of his captain, softening cock slipping out of his mouth now that the grip on his horns had loosened. Still in a haze, he nearly face planted back down, instead shifting back up onto his elbows, coughing up a bit of cum. Finally, Zorros snapped out of whatever had come over him, guilt hitting like a cannon-okay, bad analogy.

“FUCK! Kuuldros, I’m so sorry, by the Gods that was-” Swearing under his breath, the tiefling gently helps move Kuuldros back to laying down under the covers, grabbing a rag to clean him up. “I shouldn’t have done that, you’re still fucking hurt, and even if you weren’t-!” After finishing up with his crewmate, he cleans himself up, pulling up his underwear and grabbing the tankard of water on the nightstand, pressing it against the others mouth and slowly tipping it back so he could help soothe his throat.

“That was completely inappropriate of me, I’m...so sorry, Kuuldros.” The captain sighs, setting the now-empty tankard down. “I understand if you want to go stay alone, or even leave the crew-”

Waving a hand, Kuuldros gets him to shut up. “Aye, pipe down. I’m not gonna fucking leave, mate.” He snorts, yet still has a dumb grin on his face. “Little warning would have been nice, but I’m fine.”

“...Really?” Zorros squints.

“Mhm!”

Slumping back the captain relents, nodding. “Alright, as long as you’re okay.” Confirming, Kuuldros nods.

“Gotta ask, though...you treat all your partners that rough? Or am I just special?” If he had eyelashes, the dragonborn most certainly would have been batting them in the others direction.

Snorting, Zorros resists the urge to smack his second in command over the head. “Not all of them get this rough. I guess I was just so excited to be getting off that I kinda lost myself in the pleasure.”

“Ah, well, it’s good to know for next time, at lea-”

“Woah woah woah, hang on.” 

The two met eyes, locked in a staring match for a bit. Finally, Zorros breaks the silence. “You’re telling me that after I just facefucked you without warning while you were injured, that you want to do this _again_?”

And, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Kuuldros responded. “Uh, yeah, obviously, what else would I have meant?”

“Sometimes I wanna beat the fuck out of you.”

“I’m being serious!” The dragonborn defends indignantly. “It was rough, but you needed it, and I’m completely fine. All your stress isn’t just going to disappear from one blowjob, and besides, I want to help you.”

Lowering his eyes, Zorros waited for the backpedaling, but it never came. So, he really was serious then? “I...still don’t believe you, but we’ll drop this conversation till next time I get the urge. For now-” Standing up, he starts redressing, choosing to leave the coat behind. “Get some sleep, you’re gonna be sore tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, captain.” Kuuldros shrugs, trailing after his captain as he stumbles out...and, the moment he got far enough away, ripped the covers off, smile dropping as he reached for the discarded rag. How he’d managed to keep his dick in his slit throughout all of that was a mystery, but it was out now, and he _needed_ to cum.

Thankfully, it didn’t take much, just a few strokes and he came onto his chest, panting as it started pooling down on his belly. He’d had partners who were rough before, but holy shit, that had been on an entirely different level, and he had loved it. 

The exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he barely managed to wipe himself off before he pulled the covers up. In the morning, he’d have a slew of new feelings to deal with, but he was too tired to think. Faintly, just before he went under, he could have sworn he heard someone shout “YOU TWO DID **WHAT**?” from the deck above.

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever posted, please tell me what I can improve on down below, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
